The Storm (Based on the song by Lifehouse)
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: Chloe is walking out of school one day when a car comes racing towards her she is about to get hit when she is pulled out of the way by a mysterious stranger (Loosely based on the LifeHouse song The Storm)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wasup Y'all so I was watching some old Smallville Season 1 episodes the other day and it occurred to me that Chloe never really had a boyfriend until Jimmy Olsen in I think season six cause as Y'all know Clark was obsessed over Lana and Pete never manned up and told her how he felt so I decided to create my own Chloe love story I hope Y'all enjoy it **

Only You Can Help me Through the Storm

Chloe is walking out of school alone Clark and Pete decided to stay after school for football tryouts.

So once again for the 6th time in a row in the last 5 weeks she was alone.

As she walks across the parking lot her mind wandering on other things she hears the roar of an engine and Turns to see a car headed straight for her.

She freezes not knowing what to do and not more than a second later is pulled out of the way.

She turns to see who pulled her out-of-the-way and notices a young guy about 16 athletically built with long dark brown hair a black t-shirt denim vest and brown cowboy boots smiling at her.

"You know you should be more careful Ms."

"Chloe Sullivan" She smiles at him

"Travis Rogers" he smiles back

"So Travis I haven't ever seen you around school before"

"Well I'm new just transferred in today from North Carolina." He says his deep southern accent wrapping around his words.

"So how does a guy from North Carolina end up in Smallville Kansas the creamed corn capital of the world." She says curiously

"Well my dad is a Staff Sergeant First Class in the Army and he just got transferred to Fort Stewart over on the other side of Smallville."

"Well welcome to Smallville" She smiles

"Oh and as special thanks for saving me from becoming a hood ornament I am going to give you the exclusive Chloe Sullivan tour of Smallville what do you think?"

"I would love a tour I have only been here 3 days and I have already gotten lost more times than I can count." He laughs

"Well Travis If you would please follow me to the Chloe Sullivan tour bus we can get the tour started."

"Sure after you Ms. Sullivan." He says stretching out his southern accent.

**So what do Y'all think a mysterious stranger steps in to save Chloe and they automatically hit it off So how do Y'all like the story be sure to Review and let me know what ya think more chapters coming soon**

**P.S- I hope Y'all liked the Title it is based of the LifeHouse song The Storm if you don't like It I'm open to suggestions for a new title**

**Thanks**

**Clark Luthor 322 **


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee Break

**Hey Y'all glad are enjoying this new story thanks for reviewing and viewing again Y'all have blown my mind with the amount of support I am receiving and for those of you who are following Saving Tess don't worry as soon as I cure my writers block their will be more chapters but for right now enjoy chapter 2 of Storm**

Chapter 2 Coffee Break

**Later That Day**

Chloe and Travis walk into The Talon having just finished their tour of Smallville.

They walk up and sit down at the counter.

"So was their really a meteor shower here in 1989 that nearly leveled the town" He says curiously

"Yeah it made national headlines how did you not hear about it"

"Well my dad was stationed in a little village in Japan at the time and we didn't get news as fast as everyone else."

Suddenly a young asian girl about Chloe and Travis's age walks up.

"Hey Chloe who's your new friend" She smiles

"Oh hey Lana this is Travis he just moved here from North Carolina and is gonna be going to Smallville High with us.

"Well its nice to meet you Travis" She smiles

"So Travis how do you like Smallville so far" Lana asks curiously

"I'm starting to like it here everyone has been so nice to me and I've had a great tour guide showing me around" He smiles which makes Chloe blush slightly

"So Chloe you want your usual" Lana says trying to help her friend hoping Travis didn't see her blush.

"Sure you want something Travis?"

"Just a plain coffee would be fine"

"Coming right up"

She walks over and grabs their order and brings it to them.

He pulls out his wallet to pay for the coffee's.

"Oh don't worry about paying consider it a welcoming gift.

"Well thanks Lana I appreciate it" He smiles

"You're welcome"

"Well I'd love to stay and talk more with you guys but I gotta get back to work." She says before walking off to take care of some of the other customers.

So they sit there for a few minutes talking about their families their friends and their interest and hobbies.

"Well this has been fun but I've got to get home so I had better get you back to your car."

So they walk out to Chloe's car and drive back towards the high school.

**So Chloe has finally met someone who has no idea about the Smallville meteor shower. And a few sparks even flew between her and Travis will the s****parks continue to fly I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out**

** Bonus Question: How many chapters do think it will take for Travis and Chloe to get together? **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


	3. Chapter 3 The Parents

**Hey Y'all so last time you saw some sparks start to fly between Travis and Chloe at the talon what will happen when they get home by the way thanks for viewing and viewing everybody**

Chapter 3 The Parents

**Later that night**

Travis had just walked in the front door of his house.

His parents were in the kitchen fixing dinner in the kitchen and his little sister is at the table doing her homework.

"Hey sweetie how was your first day of school" His mom says smiling

"It was pretty good actually" He says smiling "Well what happened" His dad says curiously

"Well when I was walking out to my truck this really pretty blonde girl walking across the parking lot"

"Suddenly this car came flying through the parking lot towards her so I ran and pulled her out of the way before it hit her.

"Really is she Ok?" his sister asked a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yes Ashley she's fine" He says reasuringgly

"Well whats the girls name?" His mom says smiling

"Her names Chloe and she's incredible she gave me a tour around town she is so smart she knew everything about Smallville and she's very funny." He says trying to hold back a huge smile.

"Well why dont you ask her out then?

"Dad I literally just meet her and plus a girl that pretty and smart probably already has a boyfreind"He sighs deeply

Meanwhile at Chloe's house

Chloe had just gotten out of her car and walked inside her dad was sitting on the couch in the living room reading.

She walks in and sits down beside him

"Hey honey how was your day" her dad says smiling

"It was kind of exciting actually "Really what happened" He dad says curiously

"Well I was walking to my car when this car came speeding towards me"

"And just when I think Its gonna hit me this guy pulls me out of way before the car can hit me."

"Really are you Ok"

"I'm fine Dad"

"So who was this mystery guy" Her dad says curiously putting his book down.

"Well his name is Travis Rogers and he's incredibly handsome" She smiles

"He and his Mom Dad and little sister just moved here from North Carolina because his dad is a Sargent First Class in the Army he just got transferred to Fort Stewart"

"He's incredibly nice and funny to"

"He has that farm boy look like Clark except he has long brown hair that hangs down to his shoulders." She says almost blushing again

"Well I'm sure he will be asking you out soon your smart you have a great personality and your incredibly beautiful." He says placing his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Thanks dad but while we were hanging out today he meet Lana I'm sure he will be going after her soon like everyone else." She sighs burying her face in her hands

**So Travis and Chloe have just admitted to their parents that they are interested in each other but neither thinks the other is interested in each other what will happen on Travis's First day of school will he decide to ask Chloe out after all I guess you'll just have to wait to find out**

**Till Next Time**

**Clark Luthor 322**


End file.
